Birthday Wish
by LadyAriaa
Summary: It's a certain plant lover's birthday and it's proving to be a very miserable one indeed... or is it?


Author's note: OK so just a couple notes beforehand. First I obviously have no clue how old Reggie is but I always just figured that he was the oldest of the fearsome five so I put him in his late 40's. Second I also have no clue when his birthday is but he strikes me as a Pieces so I put it in late March (early spring). On a final note, the concept of how sex works between these two came from the stories I've read by the wonderful Cheezey (if you haven't read them do it!) so I take no credit for that it just makes sense to me.

Disclaimer: I have made absolutely no money from this and I own none of the characters. Bushroot and Liquidator are © Disney.

Warning: Slashy love and mutant sex!

The scorching heat of the abnormally warm spring afternoon filtered into the greenhouse creating a pleasantly humid atmosphere for the floral inhabitants. Every resident plant was contently soaking in the sunny afternoon and happily chattering amongst themselves. All, that is, but one.

Bushroot had been essentially ignoring the cheerful blather that had been going on around him, more intent on his own stewing emotions. Like the plants surrounding him he was sitting in the sun, taking in the much needed rays. Normally he would have been grateful for the substantial light after such a harsh winter, but this wasn't like any other day. This particular day marked yet another year the plant enthusiast had been alive. And birthdays were never of particular merriment for Reggie.

He was used to receiving little recognition for turning a year older but he could hardly remember a birthday that had made him feel more dejected. Since he had moved out of his family's home he had received little more than a phone call to remind him that another year had even passed, and thanks to a certain experiment he wouldn't even receive that this year.

Bushroot scoffed to himself scowling at the greenhouse floor and swirling the drink in his hand— his own concoction of potent alcoholic ingredients. He'd never really felt the desire to drink his troubles away before, but it was his birthday damnit, and if he couldn't enjoy it he was dead set on simply forgetting it all together.

"Well kiddies," he stated lifting his glass to the surrounding foliage, "Here's to another miserable year being me."

He tilted his head back as he downed the remaining alcohol in the glass, shivering slightly as it burned a path down his throat. He dropped his head back against the wicker chair he was resting in, draping his arm over the side and letting the now empty glass fall to the ground.

"Not like anyone'll care anyway," he muttered irately.

He gazed sullenly at Spike as he bounded by, chasing after a stray moth that had wandered its way into the greenhouse. Bushroot shook his head lightly as his pet fly trap tripped causing him to smack his face on the ground comically. The bouncing plant's antics were almost enough to lighten Reggie's mood… almost.

Bushroot rubbed at his temples as the plants began to bug him, begging for their afternoon dose of water. He sighed glancing around at his floral friends. No matter how mopey he was he couldn't just ignore them.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered pulling himself from the chair. "You know I can't deny you kids anything."

He trudged over to one of his many storage containers pulling out his special blend of fertilizer to spread on the plants before he watered them.

"Birthdays are stupid anyway," he mumbled unconvincingly to himself.

_You know why you're really so pissed off, _he thought to himself. He groaned at the annoying voice of reason. He knew it was true. Depression was a well-known visitor on his birthday but he was never this irritable. This year was so different because for the first time he had someone to share his birthday with and said someone wasn't even there.

_Master misses the drippy one? _

_We're here master. _

_Yes master, we'll always be here._

_Don't be sad. _

Bushroot sighed indignantly at the sound of his plants' attempts at reassurance. Sometimes he really wished they couldn't essentially read his mind. He didn't bother answering them, occupying himself instead by kicking a stray pot to the side angrily as he finished spreading the fertilizer. He moved to put the soil mixture away, slamming the lid to the storage container shut as he resumed muttering to himself.

"Just _has _to have better things to do than see me for my birthday," he griped "Damn puddle's probably slinking through some hot woman's drain… nothin' special about almost being 50 anyway…"

Bushroot sighed heavily cutting off his own rant. He knew Likky hadn't actually intended on being away, but Negaduck had big plans and a lonely plant-duck's birthday was hardly ample reason for the maniac to put things on hold. The only reason he was making such a fuss at the moment was that his anger was starting to give way to misery, and if he had a choice in the matter he would much rather be pissed.

He yanked at his long hose aggressively in order to pull enough slack so that he could move freely around the greenhouse. He had to admit, the less than friendly treatment of his various inanimate supplies was strangely therapeutic.

Bushroot hardly registered the thankful chatter of the plants as he watered. Even when Spike scurried over to get a drink from the hose he barely noticed, he was too lost within his own contemplations. _You'd miss him even if it wasn't your birthday_, the bothersome voice persisted. Bushroot huffed at the thought, blowing a stray petal from his face.

"Stupid sopping, egotistical… charming…. captivating…." He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. There really was no denying that he missed Liquidator horribly.

Bushroot was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as the stream from the hose in his hand abruptly stopped. He groaned in irritation (though he was inwardly grateful for the distraction from his thoughts of a certain water-dog). He clicked the handle a few times, hoping to convince the flow to resume. His eyes narrowed at the perturbing nozzle, mood worsening by the minute. He threw the hose angrily to the ground stomping his way over to try and fix the problem.

He twisted at the knob that controlled the water flow grumbling angrily. "What's your problem huh? Are you just _trying_ to make my life more miserable?"

Bushroot stiffed suddenly, his eyes widening in alarm as the pipe began to groan with water pressure. He moved to stand but before he could even raise his knees from the floor the pipe ruptured spraying a wave of water roughly against his body.

Bushroot groaned as he was thrown onto his back, closing his eyes and rubbing at his now sore head. After a moment he registered that something wasn't quite right. There was a strangely moist weight on his abdomen that held a certain air of familiarity. He glanced up, squinting through the bright sun in his eyes. His lids opened wide in shock as he looked upon the sparking form of

"Likky?"

"Tired of those pesky, unexpected visitors invading _your _drains? Then just call the Liquidator! After just one week of this incredible, beddable water treatment all your pipes will be cleansed, refreshed and one-huundred percent hooligan free!"

Bushroot gaped at the water dog that was now perched on his waist trying to assure himself that it wasn't just an alcohol and misery induced delusion. Liquidator chuckled at the dumbfounded expression of the plant-duck beneath him.

"By the look on your face I gather you were not expecting this exceptional solution to your drainage needs," he said dropping his head down so that the end of his dripping muzzle was mere inches from Bushroot's bill.

Bushroot shook his head at the other's words, ripping himself out of his trance.

"Y-you're back? But I thought you were… wherever the heck you were!" he stated gracelessly.

Liquidator bubbled slightly, chuckling as he pulled the other upright. "Featherton, and I was."

"Soo, why are you back?" Bushroot asked sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head.

"I told you, I'm here to make sure your plumbing stays fiend free!" he responded jokingly.

"Ha! If I recall correctly _you're_ the only fiend who ever invades my pipes."

"I'd better be," Liquidator replied glancing at the other provocatively.

"You know you are," Bushroot replied snickering slightly, "But I was being serious."

Liquidator smirked wrapping his watery arms around Bushroot's slim waist. "Did you really think I would miss a chance to provide the appropriate favors to celebrate my beloved partner-in-crime's day of birth?" He asked, twirling his fingers through the leaves of Reggie's tail.

A light blush spread across Bushroot's face at the question. A genuinely happy smile graced his face for the first time that day as he trailed his fingers lightly up and down Liquidator's torso, savoring the contact. "You came back just to see me for my birthday?" he asked grinning broadly.

"Well actually I just _happened_ to be in the neighborhood of your pipes and thought I'd find myself a good time. You really had nothing to do with it," Liquidator retorted looking at him flippantly.

Bushroot laughed softly at the teasing. "Gee thanks, I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Liquidator smirked tipping his head to the side and cocking an eye at him. Bushroot's smile faded as he regarded the other. Liquidator waggled his brow teasingly in response causing Bushroot to snort lightly with laughter.

"Whaat?" he asked.

"You missed me."

"Yeah… and, so what if I did," Bushroot replied feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Liquidator's expression softened into a gentle smile at the roundabout admission. "You've just been moping around your greenhouse pouting all day haven't you?" he asked gently.

Bushroot frowned crossing his vine-like arms over his chest, "I wouldn't say pouting," he mumbled, his current stance greatly undermining his claim.

Liquidator chuckled drawing the sulking plant-duck closer. "Birthday festivities not living up to your expectations? Just give the Liquidator's exceptional celebratory solution a try! Within moments this special moisturizing birthday treatment will leave you with a wonderfully stated feeling that no store-bought token could _possibly_ rival."

"Oh I see, so you're the answer to all my festivity needs huh?" Bushroot replied, his smile returning at the other's familiar jargon.

"Absolutely guaranteed to revitalize even the most _dismal_ of birthday celebrations," Liquidator answered pulling the other into a wet kiss.

Bushroot wrapped his arms tightly around the watery canine's neck, the pace of his heart spiking at the embrace. He certainly couldn't deny that he was feeling far less dismal already. A broad smile plastered itself on his face as the Liquidator pulled away. He took a moment to stare deeply into the dark pools that comprised the other's eyes.

"But wait, there's more," the Liquidator purred softly, "Act now and you'll receive a double dose of Liquidator brand companionship absolutely free! Enjoy the sensuous company of this unsurpassed, user-endorsed lover for as looong as you want."

Bushroot couldn't help but chuckle at the continued, albeit unnecessary, sales pitch. "Well happy birthday to me," he whispered pressing his beak against the other's wet muzzle once again.

Liquidator grinned into the caress, allowing his arms to stream smoothly down Bushroot's form in order to carry the other with him as he flowed over to a nearby table. Bushroot was so engrossed in the much needed contact that he hardly registered the relocation. It wasn't until he was suddenly spun around by the shifting form of his lover that he even fully realized they had moved.

He looked over his shoulder, a quizzical expression forming on his face. "Bud?" he questioned.

Liquidator licked his non-existent lips sliding one of his hands up Bushroot's back to gently coax him forward.

"Bend over Bushy baby and let the Liquidator take care of _alll _your watering needs," he stated smoothly.

Bushroot's eyes glazed over with desire as he leaned forward. His tail flicked suggestively against the water at his back, sweeping gently in the mild current and pulling eagerly at the offered moisture. Liquidator smirked in satisfaction, bubbling slightly at the feeling of the anxious plant-duck drinking in his water, the sensation creating a satisfying surge of sensitivity that made him quiver in excitement. The fluid dog's form slipped sensually across Bushroot's bent back as he moved his hands to stroke along the other's sides. He pressed a soothing stream of water against Bushroot's smooth skin, the cool streams causing the hybrid to tremble with pleasure and pull harder at what water he had access to. Liquidator bubbled happily at the other's eagerness forcing his water hard against the back of Bushroot's woody hips, allowing the strangely tangible current to be absorbed into his midsection.

The plant-duck gasped at the sudden forceful push of the water beneath his tail leaves, gripping the edge of the table in front of him in an urgent attempt to keep himself upright. Liquidator wasted little time in repeating the action in hopes to elicit the same response again. He was not disappointed as Bushroot moaned sucking in the water powerfully; drinking the other in as though he had been lost for days, panting in a desert.

Liquidator slowly began to ease the pressure in order to torment the other slightly, drawing it away from the greedy recesses of the body beneath him. Bushroot groaned in frustration his face contorting into a mask of desperate longing. Desperate for affection, desperate for that blissful feeling that only Liquidator could provide. He drew forcefully from the other to make up for the loss of moisture, silently begging to be drowned in the power of the liquid exchange that was completely unique to them. Bushroot obviously wasn't in the mood to be teased. The impatience of the scientist's thirst persuaded Liquidator to immerse him more fully in his water, allowing the plant in his arms access to more of the liquid induced pleasure.

Liquidator didn't even have time to react before he felt a rush of water forcefully pulled from his body. He shuddered at the frantic draw, the feeling creating a foggy yet incredibly pleasurable sensation that spread through his entire body as the swirling current was sucked away from him. He panted lightly, dropping his head against the back of Bushroot's shoulder as he attempted to compose himself from the unexpectedly anxious actions of his companion.

"Geez Reggie, drink responsibly will ya. There's plenty of Liquidator to go around you know," he stated breathlessly.

"Can't help it," Bushroot panted, "I I-I just…" he cut himself off panting heavily and putting a hand to his beak. "I just need you! Just-just do something. God _please_ do something!" he begged, overcome by a profound psychological need that had long ago planted itself deep within him.

Liquidator was surprised at the unbridled pleas of his beloved plant doctor. Bushroot was generally a very reserved person and was rarely so forward with his desires, sure Liquidator had grown quite accustomed to coaxing and teasing the blushing doctor into divulging exactly what he wanted, but he had never seen him so desperate for sensation as this.

Even as he thought it Bushroot soaked in more of his water, squirming and whimpering beneath him in a continued plea. Liquidator smiled gently at him stroking his wet nose softly along his shoulder blade to quiet the anxious plant lover. He had intended to savor his birthday surprise for Bushroot, taking time to have his way with the wanton scientist, but if the doctor was in such desperate need for his special brand of love, who was he to deny him?

"The customer's always right," Liquidator whispered lustily.

He wrapped his arms around Bushroot's quivering form, one hand moving to stroke along his smooth chest while the other flowed down teasingly to press against the front of his hips. He soon began to thrust his water hard against Bushroot's waist, subconsciously heating the liquid in his excitement to create a strangely erotic pulsation of liquid pleasure. It wasn't long before every inch of the Liquidator that was touching the other was being surged forcefully into Bushroot's already rigid body.

The euphoric plant-duck parted his beak in pleasure pressing his hands hard against the table below him. The water was driving itself so hard into every crevice of his body that his knees buckled to the point that there was nothing holding him up but the force of the arousing, bubbling liquid surrounding him. Bushroot moaned uncontrollably as the pressure on the front of his hips began to mimic the flow of water from behind. He could feel the two separate flows meeting within his midsection, rushing and curling against each other in tandem as though to massage his insides and drive him mad.

Liquidator swirled his water hard against Bushroot's body, holding in his arms so that all he was almost completely emerged in his pleasantly churning form and his roots were barely even grazing the ground. As he moved the other further into his watery frame, Bushroot's stamens stroked lightly along his chin, trembling in the minute waves and leaving small trails of pollen in their wake. Bushroot moaned softly as the pollen was swept gently from the tips of the filaments, tipping his head back subconsciously to repeat the pleasing action.

Liquidator gazed curiously at the plant duck in his arms, exceedingly intrigued by the act. Bushroot had never mentioned wanting his anther's fondled before, but the watery villain couldn't help but wonder… He slid his fluid tongue from his mouth extending it forward to dance between the delicate appendages, pressing it against the silken petals and coiling it around the base of one of the thin stalks. He stroked the dripping limb slowly up the length flicking it suggestively against the tip. Bushroot jolted slightly at the initial contact, a rush of overwhelming desire seeping from the tender bud. His head pressed back on its own accord to prompt more of the desirable sensation.

"M-more," he breathed in a nearly inaudible, yet demanding, whisper.

Liquidator grinned, more than happy to oblige the withering, wanting plant-duck. He slid further towards Bushroot's soft petals as he wrapped his tongue around the stamen he had previously been teasing. He pulled the delicate strand into his mouth twisting and tugging on it with his water in a way very much akin to a sucking motion, and a way Bushroot appreciated immensely.

Bushroot gasped at the feeling, bucking roughly into Liquidator's watery embrace, forcing his hips against the current to state an instinctive carnal desire. The turbulent, swirling water surrounding the sensitive filament spread a burning heat that continued to grow despite the cooling effect of the water encasing him. He panted harshly, water dripping from the tip of his bill at the action, the small droplets being brushed away by the force of his impassioned breathing. He felt like he was starving, and the Liquidator was the only thing that could state his hunger. He drew harshly against the other at the thought inhaling sharply at the resulting spike in pleasure.

Liquidator groaned, gripping the other tighter as the pull began to feel like almost more than he could handle. It felt like it had been ages since he had held the other in his arms, since he had been thirsted for and needed so badly. He shuddered in his desire, suddenly recognizing that he needed Bushroot as much as the lonesome plant-duck needed him. He flowed forward powerfully in his lust, the force of his body pushing Bushroot uncouthly onto the lab table in front of him.

Bushroot moaned at the sudden surge in water pressure, dragging his leafy fingers desperately against the surface beneath him. His entire upper body was pressed powerfully against the wooded table, Liquidator's excess water dampening the surface and pooling around him. Urgent whimpers were enticed from his mouth at the forceful treatment, he was swelling with inexplicable pleasure and completely incapable at that point to restrain his desire. His body trembled, the tips of his roots scraping the dirt floor as he curled his toes against the current.

All at once his cells constricted, forcing the liquid from the permeable walls. The resulting push created a flow of water that rose to meet the Liquidator's own more forceful penetration. The water that rushed out to greet Liquidator's tide was almost unnaturally warm creating an incredibly pleasant swirl of conflicting temperatures within Liquidator's body. He shuddered as his body contracted causing him to lose control of his form and spray a force of water outward drenching the plants in the vicinity.

Without the Liquidator's body to offer any form of support, Bushroot slumped against the soaking table panting as he was overcome by exhaustion. It wasn't long before he was wrapped up in the watery form of his lover as Liquidator flowed them both gently to the greenhouse floor. He spread himself out on his back pulling the fatigued plant-duck against his chest. The liquid canine trailed a watery hand along Bushroot's back lazily, grinning foolishly in his contentment. The happy plant in his arms mimicked his satisfied smile laying his cheek against Liquidator's cool chest. Liquidator gazed down at him, his grin broadening at the pleased look on the other's face.

"So how did you enjoy your special birthday treatment courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Liquidator?" he questioned.

"Mmm, very much," Bushroot replied distractedly as he swirled a leafy hand in Liquidator's torso.

Liquidator chuckled softly at the other's answer, dripping his nose into Bushroot's petals to rub it lightly against his stamens. He smirked slyly as the thin appendages trembled slightly at the ministrations. He would certainly have to remember his recently acquired information on the sensitive filaments.

"Well your birthday's not quite over yet," he said grinning at the other.

"Oh really?" Bushroot replied curiously.

"I do believe it is customary to bequeath a present to the birthday boy."

Bushroot lifted his head perching his elbow on the Liquidator's chest and leaning his chin against it. "I thought you were my birthday present," he said beaming at the other.

Liquidator chuckled at the truth behind this statement. "Well while no mere trinket could live up to the pure magnificence that is the Liiiquidator, I did get you a little something."

Bushroot couldn't help but be excited at the notion of receiving a gift from the other. He was not accustomed to getting presents for his birthday and he found himself rather giddy at the idea.

"Well then dear Likky, produce this trinket so I can thank you properly," he said playfully.

"Hmm, well you'll have to get off me for that one so that I may retrieve it," Liquidator replied chortling at the other's obvious happiness.

"Why didn't you bring it with you?"

"Well I couldn't exactly take it through your pipes."

Bushroot rolled his eyes amusedly at the answer. "Why didn't you just come in through the door in the first place then?"

"And ruin my dramatic entrance?" Liquidator gasped, "My reputation might never recover," he said, staring at the other in mock bewilderment.

Bushroot laughed at this as he lifted himself off the other. The Liquidator was nothing if not dramatic. Bushroot crouched back on his legs as Liquidator moved towards the door.

"Don't go anywhere Bushy," Liquidator said over his shoulder as he continued toward the glass entrance.

Bushroot laughed softly, shaking his head and running a hand through his petals to remove some of the excess water. The sound of soft panting beside him prompted his head to the side. Spike nudged his arm lightly, tongue hanging from his mouth and his butt wagging happily. Bushroot chuckled slightly at the fly trap petting his tuft of hair affectionately. Spike bounced happily at the attention but Bushroot hardly noticed as his gaze was brought back to the greenhouse doors where Liquidator was just returning.

Bushroot got up from his knees moving forward to greet the other. Liquidator smiled, hands behind is back to conceal the present. Bushroot chuckled at the distorted image of the gift he could see through Liquidator's torso.

"You know that trick works better when I can't see through you," Bushroot joked pointing at Liquidator's chest.

Liquidator sniggered faintly, moving to stand in front of Bushroot. "Guess I need to brush up on my sneaky techniques. I tend to favor a more direct approach."

Bushroot just smiled sweetly in response. Liquidator couldn't help but grin back; Reggie's happiness was quite infectious. He slowly pulled his hand from behind his back producing a bushy purple flower that held a unique sort of beauty to it. He smiled sheepishly as he presented the small gift to his fellow villain.

"Sorry I didn't have time to find you something more exceptional, but I just happened to see this in a flower stand in Featherton and I couldn't help but think of you. So I just kinda liberated it from the clutches of the shop keep so to say," He said chucking slightly.

Bushroot stared in slight shock, mesmerized by the small plant. He stroked the purple petals lightly as the little plant greeted him. He looked back up at Liquidator, mouth still open slightly. The other rubbed at the back of his head self-consciously at Bushroot's stare.

"Heh, like I said if I'd had more time I woulda—" he was suddenly cut off as he gained an armful of plant-duck. The other pressed his beak hard against his lips, kissing him deeply.

Liquidator balanced the plant that was still in his hand as he wrapped his other arm around Bushroot to keep him from falling. He smiled broadly around the kiss, pressing back against the other eagerly.

Bushroot pulled away resting his forehead against his companion's. "I love it," he whispered.

Liquidator beamed at the other setting his roots gently back on the ground. "Nothing but the best for my Bushy," he replied.

Bushroot suddenly looked at him rather mischievously, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" Liquidator questioned.

"You missed me."

Liquidator smirked in response. "Yeah, so what if I did?" he replied teasingly as he pulled the other close.

Bushroot wrapped his arm around Liquidator's waist, taking the plant from him with his other hand. "Come on water boy. Let's celebrate," he said walking slowly and pulling the other along with him.

Liquidator chuckled, "What else are birthdays for?"

_Wishes come true. _Bushroot thought to himself, clutching the plant close. _And I sure got mine._

END

…

Daww what a sappy ending x) but I love it. Just for the record the gift part at the end was inspired by an adorable picture done by dontclimbontheIguana.

Thanks for reading, hope your teeth hurt from the sweetness.


End file.
